<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happi by iphyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608966">happi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphyn/pseuds/iphyn'>iphyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doomguy misspells throughout the coming days, also sad, diary entries, listen if dg has a fuckin diary im going to read it and so will everyone else, might update or not idk, play the game btw it’s super great, set during and after OG Doom, this a short one but I wanted to write it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphyn/pseuds/iphyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doomguy has a diary, he decides to pour out his experiences onto it.</p><p>(THIS IS A SHORTIE BTW)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are all Diary Entries I have decided to make here. The spelling and grammar is wonky and misspelled because of that. Also, Doomguy with a diary is cool. You can fight me on this. Also, I made up months, but not the years. Just keep a note on that. </p><p>I’m sorry Doomguy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diary Entry: I don’t even know anymore. June 1st 2023, I guess?</p><p>The days for me only got worse.</p><p>My unit, and the moon I was assigned to operate in only got more mysterious. The Platoon Commander ordered me to stay outside and guard the area, but he hasn’t contacted me ever since. It gets super boring. Ever since I ‘assaulted’ my Commanding Officer, but he deserved it. (My mother was proud of me at least)</p><p>I’ve yet to see my pet rabbit, Daisy, after I’m done with my years in the marines. I just hope I make it safe to earth once the higher ups give me that letter.</p><p>I can hear the sounds of gunshots as I write this in my journal, I’m starting to feel afraid. I have my pistol, but I fear about dying on this moon. Guess I’m still a coward. But I joined the marines to make a difference, not sulk in this bitch of a facility.</p><p>I’m going in, wish myself luck, I hope.</p><p> </p><p>Diary Entry: June 3rd, 2023</p><p>I feel sick to my stomach, I feel like shit. I saw the bodies of my friends turn into nothing but hellish corpses, they’re literal zombies. I didn’t know what to do, I could only shoot at my best friend, my only friend, scream at me with his own blood spewing out of his mouth. He looked like he was begging me to kill him. And I did. I killed him. My friend. I felt anxious soon after, I felt bad that I did that. I’ve started to regret everything happening around me. </p><p>It’s been getting harder for me to pull forward, as I also discovered spiked creatures, they threw fireballs at me and one of them tried to bite me. I figured it was to turn me into a zombie, so I punched in response. It felt good, as it was a monster. But I was sure there was more and more in the facility.</p><p>I managed to get a shotgun, and as much as I love guns, I was still dreadful of the whole situation. I seriously don’t know what to do. I’ll just have to keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>Diary Entry: June 10th, 2023</p><p>I don’t like this… this prison I'm in. This is a prison for me, isn’t it?? I wish it would stop. I want it to stop.</p><p>I’ve witnessed and managed to kill many of the monsters in my way. Some were skeletons with huge cannons on their shoulders, and others were flying meatballs that spat out fire. I have… to my extent, found out that they were demons. They were invading the UAC facility because some fucknuts decided to toy around with portals. No wonder they’re here. </p><p>I can’t even sleep without a spiked demon crawling towards my legs, I don’t even think I can sleep anymore. I’ve taken medical kits and potions that supposedly makes me stay awake at all times, the only times I could sleep was a thirty minute nap. But the demons also inturrupt that. </p><p>I’m beginning to dislike demons now…</p><p> </p><p>Diary Entry: June 30thh, 2023</p><p> </p><p>I hate this. So much</p><p>I wish I’d come home.</p><p>I miss you, Daisy</p><p>Why are the demons here? Why are they always coming here? To ruin everything in life? In my life</p><p>I don’t get it I think I’m going to go crazy I hope I don’t go crazy </p><p>I can’t even think anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Diary Entry: August 11ths, 2023</p><p> </p><p>I think everyone hates me</p><p>Thats why the demons are here right? Because Im so hated</p><p>I dont like this fuckin’ shit, I hope they all die I hope they all fucking die I hate everyone I hate the demons I hate those uac people always bringing up stupid fucking portals</p><p>fuck them</p><p>Its theyre fault</p><p>I cant believe this is real</p><p>I think Im gunna cry Im getting angry i cant even write properly anymore</p><p> </p><p>Diary Enrty… September 1st 20 23? ?</p><p> </p><p>Theres so much guts </p><p>Guts are cool I rip them </p><p>I rip them from demons a lot</p><p>I dont cry anymore</p><p>I just kill them because they deserve to die</p><p>Im so angry and they shuld know it</p><p>Fuck demons baby :)</p><p> </p><p>Diary Entyr  fuck demons I dont like them</p><p> </p><p>I found a portal back to my home after I ripped the big spider</p><p>I wanna write normal again but I dont think I can</p><p>But the basterds already invaded and shit and that made me even more mad</p><p>But I dont why Im crying </p><p>The y killed my pet bunny…</p><p>I keep screaming</p><p>And I keep killing</p><p> </p><p>They fucking deserve it </p><p> </p><p>Im happi their dying </p><p>Makes my rabbit happi</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so sad VEGA play At Doom’s Gate</p><p>(Don’t take the joke seriously pls)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>